


Christmas Cold

by KillJoy_Juniper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya Tumblr gift, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, badly written fluff, curapicool, for, shopping for ornaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Noya's first Christmas together, someone catches a cold. I wonder why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curapicool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=curapicool).



> This was my AsaNoya Secret Santa gift for curapicool on Tumblr. I hope you like my badly written fluff ^///^
> 
> I tried to follow your promts as closely as possible while still using all three of them lol
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1\. Staying inside when theres a snowstorm with warm sweaters and warm drinks.
> 
> 2\. Beach date in cold weather and Noya really wants to wade in the water
> 
> 3\. Older Asahi and Noya living together and decorating for christmas

“C’mon, Noya, we have three bags of decorations.” Asahi adjusted the bags in the crook of his elbow again. “There is no way the tree will be able to hold of these.”

“Please, Asa! Just one more store?” Noya stood close to Asahi’s chest and pressed his palms flat against the man’s shirt. “Please.”

Noya was a very hard man to resist, more so for Asahi than anyone else, and if Noya wanted it – if they could afford it – he always got it. Asahi expected Noya to want to go all out for the first Christmas together but their tree was small and one bag of decorations was already too much for it but the look on Noya’s face made it all worth it and at least they wouldn’t have to shop for any next year.

“Fine, one more store.” Asahi smiled when Noya’s eyes lit up and he turned to go toward yet another along the Osaka strip.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Noya quickly turned back around when Asahi situated the bags one more time.

“It’s fine, babe.” Asahi reached out with his free hand to run his finger along the apple of Noya’s cheek.

A breeze rolled off of the ocean to their left making the blonde tuft of bangs on Noya’s forehead swoosh around, Asahi stepped a little closer so he could lean down to press a kiss to the man’s brow and bury his nose in the hair. Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s waist and leaned in to the kiss; the breeze rolled by again and cause a shiver to wrack through Noya’s small body.

“Do you want my jacket?” Asahi started to put the bags down.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Noya looked out over the ocean and smiled again before looking up to meet Asahi’s eyes. “H-hey, instead of another store…maybe wanna have dinner on the beach?”

“It’s cold out, you don’t want to just pick something up on the way home? I just don’t want you to catch a cold or anything.” Asahi wound his fingers through Noya’s hair to sweep it back over his head lovingly.

“I’ll be okay. Want to go put these in the car?” Noya pulled one of the bags from Asahi to hold it in his own arms.

“I don’t even remember where I parked it, to be honest.” Asahi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Of course you don’t.” Noya chuckled and pulled the keys from his pocket, using the remote to make the car lights flash about halfway down the block from where they stood. “How do you even manage to find your way back to the apartment every night after work?”

“Love leads the way.”

“Oh, does it now?”

“Mmhm.”

Asahi wound their fingers together and tugged an eye-rolling Noya to their car where they deposited their bags in the backseat, Noya also made a point for them to leave their phones in the car so they could have a private dinner. They made sure to lock the car and made back down the street to decide on what to grab for food, they decided on grabbing a box of teriyaki chicken and rice. Asahi picked a nice spot near the water, sat down cross-legged, and allowed Noya to take up residence in his lap while they ate, his food perched on Noya’s head with a soda to his left.

“I don’t remember the last time we came to the beach.” Noya took a sip of his soda before finishing off his food.

“It was probably when the team got together for your graduation celebration. We came here, actually, remember? Hinata almost drowned, Kageyama got stung, and Daichi got sunburned.” Asahi chuckled and put both of their empty boxes back into the bag to be thrown away.

“’Yea, I do. I, uh,” Noya leaned back to look up into Asahi’s face. “I ended up with sand in places I didn’t know existed that night.”

“I remember.” Asahi whispered, he caressed both of Noya’s cheeks and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. “Water made you more weightless than you already are, I’ve never been able to move you around like that before, I really liked it.”

“Really made a sandy ass worth it.” Noya turned around to straddle Asahi’s lap and looped his arms around the taller man’s neck. “You, uh, wanna skip the sandy part this time?”

“That water has to be ice cold, are you crazy?” Noya laughed breathily and cupped Asahi’s face before reaching back to pull the band out to let his hair down. “We’ll catch a cold. What a way to spend our first Christmas together, right? Miserable the whole time.”

“C’mon, babe.” Noya pushed off on Asahi’s shoulders to get his footing and stand up; he started to remove him clothes down to his boxers, a visible tent bobbing in the front of them. “Stay here if you want but I’m going in.”

Noya started off toward the water in a hip-shaking saunter and walked in until he was ankle deep in the frigid liquid, even when goosebumps peppered his entire body Noya looked back over his shoulder with a lustful glance.  Noya took one more took out over the ocean, taking in how the moonlight lanced over the waves, and waded in until the round of his ass was being licked by the water.

“Jeez…” Asahi breathed out and stood up just as Noya dove headfirst into the water, this man really was irresistible. He stood up, stripped down to his own boxers, and walked toward the water. He would make a point for them to stop by a drug store before they went home.

 

~~~~~

 

“Dammit, where are the green ones?” Noya mumbled to himself as he stomped around the apartment in earnest to decorate the tree before Asahi got home from work to start his holiday vacation, he wanted to surprise him but it was going to be a letdown if the ones Asahi picked out didn’t make it on.

A sneeze tore through Noya’s head and he stumbled to brace himself against the wall as he pulled yet another tissue from the pocket of his shorts in order to wipe the snot from his nose. There were tissues littering the entire apartment, of course Asahi had been right about him getting sick, Asahi was always right but that was something Noya loved about him. He was going to have clean up this mess before his boyfriend got home, it wasn’t going to be possible to hide the cold from him but at least he could make it look like he wasn’t entirely helpless.

“He put them right here.” Noya looked into the cluttered closet where he had found the rest of the ornaments earlier but the green ones were missing, maybe he should have waited for Asahi to get home instead of starting without him. “Probably left them in the car, dammit.”

Noya shuffled through the decorations for just another moment until he pulled out the topper they chose together, rather, one that Noya special ordered: a volleyball. They may be graduated and gone from Karasuno but volleyball brought them together and it was something they would always cherish and when you stacked all of their amazing memories with the team on top of that, there was no getting rid of their love for it. Noya pulled the topper from its box and discarded the cardboard on the floor along with the rest of the wrappers, boxes, and trays that were included in the packaging for the other ornaments and lights.

“This is gonna look great.” Noya walked over to the laundry closet, sneezing twice more on the way there, to grab the step ladder out and boost him to the top of the tree.

Asahi wouldn’t be home for another two hours or so which would give Noya plenty of time to get the topper on the tree and supply him with the time to clean the apartment up also, the tree itself made enough of a mess when you didn’t add in the garland Noya had already strung on it. Noya sneezed again as he sat the ladder next the tree and then once more, this one was hard enough to knock him down to the ground on one knee which made the topper roll across the floor.

“Ugh…” Noya rubbed his nose on his sleeve and sat back on his ass to massage his temples. His head felt like it weighed a ton and he could feel the glands in his neck had nearly doubled in size since yesterday but he wasn’t going to let this ruin their Christmas together.

Noya pulled himself up from the floor and lined the ladder as close to the tree as he could without leaning against it, which posed a risk to knocking it over. He tested the ladder’s feet in the carpet with his first step, gingerly lifting himself from the floor with a hop before adding another foot on the step above it after he decided it was sturdy enough for his liking; he then stepped down to grab the topper from the floor and climbed back up the ladder.

“Come on…” Noya pushed up on his toes in an attempt to reach the top of the tree but he found himself to still be a few inches too short, even though they had bought the smallest tree they could find it still nearly scraped the top of the apartment ceiling. “Shit. Maybe if I…”

Noya stretched out the cord to the volleyball topper before taking an experimental jump on the ladder to push himself a little higher, the ladder stayed pretty steady. Noya was just about to jump a little harder when he heard the front door being unlocked, the jingle of Asahi’s keys ringing in his ears and surprising him just a bit. He turned just in time to see his lovely boyfriend slink through the door and kick his shoes off but his view was suddenly interrupted by his biggest sneeze of the night. As the sneeze came from his nose Noya suddenly lost his balance on the ladder and started to fall toward the floor.

“Nishinoya!” Asahi rushed forward in a desperate attempt to catch the smaller man but failed, coming up just as soon as Noya landed on the carpet. “God, are you okay?”

“Yea, I’m–” Noya sneezed once more, knowing more than just spit landed on Asahi’s face but the taller man was more concerned about the fact that Noya had hit the ground hard. “Sorry, ugh, it’s on your face.”

“What the hell were you doing?” Asahi pulled him up into a sitting position and pushed the hair out of his face.

“I wanted to finish putting the topper on the tree before you got home and…I couldn’t…I couldn’t reach the top.”

“That’s real sweet of you, love, but you realize the green ornaments never made it inside, right? You should have just waited. Are you hurting anywhere?” Noya smiled up at him and kissed the hand that rested against his left cheek.

“I’m fine.” He sneezed once more and chuckled because he knew exactly what Asahi was thinking before he said anything.

“Now, see, your stubborn ass really did you in, didn’t it?” Asahi pulled them both from the floor and helped a sore, lethargic Noya over to the couch. “Hot chocolate?”

“Uh, sure. Hey, why are you home so early?”

“Have you had the windows closed all day and not had the TV on?” Asahi chuckled and started a pot of water on the stove. “It’s been snowing since last night and it picked up pretty good around lunch time. A storm started around four and they let us go early, it’s taken me two hours to get home because of the snow.”

“Oh. So do you think Suga and Dai will still make it down?”

The four of them had been getting together for Christmas since Asahi and Noya got together in Noya’s freshman year of high school, this was their first Christmas out of high school and he really hoped they wouldn’t let some snow ruin their tradition. Asahi made a noise to suggest he was thinking while mixing the hot water into two mugs to mix their drinks together.

“I mean, we still have two days before Christmas actually gets here and you know they usually want to get together a few days early anyway. I talked to Suga yesterday and he said they were packing so they might but I haven’t talked to them today.” Asahi carefully carried both of their mugs over to the coffee table before bouncing off to their bedroom, returning with one of his old volleyball sweaters. “Now, put this on before you freeze to death, we can’t afford to turn the heat up anymore.”

Noya rolled his eyes and pulled the heavy fabric over his head before curling up in Asahi’s lap, taking the hot mug that was being offered to him. Noya took a few large gulps of the hot liquid before placing the mostly empty cup on the table again; Asahi got a little more comfortable deep in the couch and pulled Noya into his chest.

“I’m sorry I didn’t wait to decorate the tree.” Noya mumbled into Asahi’s shirt as he nosed into the taller man’s chest.

“It’s not a big deal, babe. I know you get excited about it.” He kissed Noya’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him to pull him in closer. “That’s why I kept the green ornaments in the car, I didn’t want to miss _all_ of the action.”

“You clever, clever man.”

“Mmm.” Asahi looped his arms under Noya’s and down his back to gently pull him forward by the cheeks of his ass. “I’m also taller so…”

Noya laughed breathily and pushed his fingers into Asahi’s hair to tug him into a deeper kiss until the both of them began to slowly breath heavier and grind against one another. Asahi grabbed Noya a little bit harder to gain his attention, pushing him back to look him in the eyes.

“So, you, uh, want me to go get those ornaments and maybe put on a show for me?”

“I love you, you creep.” Noya blushed but smiled as he laughed again.

“I love you, too, Noya.”


End file.
